


Cartoon Stars in the Sky

by Katz341



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk's Pronouns are They/Them, Gen, Sans smokes??, Where's Papyrus, also, its kinda melancholy for a holiday themed thing but its all g, well he does here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katz341/pseuds/Katz341
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk makes some cookies and Sans is mopey. Set in some AU where Frisk and Sans decide that they need to suffer in order to save the people who were considered lost forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cartoon Stars in the Sky

Sans reclined on the worn sofa in his living room beside a bowl of festive candies. He listened to the sound of the clock on the wall and the quiet shufflings of Frisk in the other room while they decorated. The house hadn’t looked this clean and cheerful for a long time. 

God, he thought he needed another cigarette.

Looking around, he gnawed impatiently on the end of a candy cane. He promised himself that he’d quit smoking around Frisk, since they didn’t deserve the cancer that those little sticks seems to be made of.

Frisk had said that they wanted to take a break, relax a little for the holidays, before they continued their seemingly meaningless pursuit for salvation after the countless resets and the hurt. He’d agreed, because after all, Frisk was still a kid, despite the trials they’d survived thus far. He didn’t realize Frisk wanted to set the whole house ablaze with lights and decorations, and also exchange gifts. Sans hadn’t been aware that Gyftmas was also celebrated above ground, albeit it seemed on a grander scale.

When he had helped tack up the lights on the gutters of the house, he’d felt a pang of nostalgia for a time he was sure happened in a better life.

He looked up to Frisk’s shuffling about in the kitchen, a familiar noise that reminded him of someone else, and watched as they extracted a tray of cookies from the oven. His interest was piqued slightly as the sweet smell of the treats diffused across the room towards the couch. Feeling a bit restless, he heaved out of his stationary position and meandered in Frisk’s general direction, “What’s cookin’, kid?” He asked, leaning heavily against the kitchen’s door frame.

Frisk spun in a circle after setting the cookie sheet on the kitchen table, waving their oven mitts in an obviously excited gesture, “Cookies,” they said, “I found just the right ingredients for sugar cookies in your pantry.” Frisk was always very soft spoken, so their words came out in a gentle whisper, despite the obvious enthusiasm that they exuded.

Frisk hopped over to him with jaunty movements, and tugged his hand forward until he followed them to the table so that they could show off their culinary expertise. Sans looked at the tray and saw that the baked goods had been cut into crude assortment of shapes and sizes, as per human tradition, he supposed. Conifer trees, gift boxes, and other shapes, all cut and molded with enthusiasm and care that could be seen clearly in all the details of the work.

He closed his eyes for a second, thinking of another time. He brought his smoke up to his teeth and-- tasted mint. Right. He opened his eyes and grinned at Frisk, flicking the candy cane between his fingers out of habit, “Wow buddy, these look great.” 

Frisk smiled back at him and removed the oven mitts on their hands, moving to hang them where they belonged while Sans gnawed his surrogate cigarette once again. He sort of wished he could just quit smoking altogether, but habits are hard to break across multiple timelines and the reward for it wasn’t much better than what he got for pumping himself full of nicotine anyway, so why bother? Frisk trotted back to the cookie tray and Sans had found himself sunken into a chair blindly examining the cane of sugar between his second two phalanges. Frisk gave him a sideways glance while they chose a tree-cookie and bit into it, but said nothing.

Frisk made a hum of approval once they finished their cookie and held out an oddly shaped one to Sans. It looked like someone had taken a circle, and pulled it so that it had five points, which was what he assumed Frisk had done, considering the uneven lumps and indentations in the treat. He took it, gingerly, and examined the cookie intensely, finally setting down his half chewed candy in favor of a mystery. “What’s this one supposed to be, kiddo? I see you made trees and gifts, but I’m drawin’ a blank on this shape.” He nibbled the sweet corner of it, and decided that Frisk was an excellent baker.

“A star.”

“A what.” He pulled back, suddenly shocked. Stars looked like this? That didn’t seem right, his instinct nagged at him and asked how stars could be so… round and fat? These didn’t look anything like the “stars” glowing in Waterfall either…

“Well, it’s a cartoon star.” Frisk elaborated after seeing the shock and confusion in Sans’ tense gaze, “You know, a simple one? The real ones look like little pinpricks in the sky.” they said quietly.

“Oh.” That sounded right, although he couldn’t bring an image to mind.

“I’ll have to show you and everyone when we fix everything.” Frisk mused and took another cookie, “then you’ll know exactly what I mean.” They smiled softly, and Sans felt his grin ease up a little.

“When we fix everything, huh? Yeah, kid, I’d like that.” Sans bit into the cookie, and thought of the distant impressions of a home he once had, and would have again, once he and Frisk finally figured out how to SAVE everyone for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it was alright!
> 
> Hey so it's been a good long time since I've fully written anything recreational, but I decided it was good enough to put up here! It's a little out of the blue, but it's inspired from various works here on AO3 and what really got me to write today was a picture drawn on Tumblr!
> 
> There have been a few Sans/Reader fics that bring up Sans' love for science and probable fascination with the stars, so shout out to those people for inspiring this I guess haha, and the closest thing to an AU that this would be set in would be like CourierNew's One By One. It's amazing, I would recommend this story to people who aren't even in the Undertale fandom ahaha!
> 
> Like I said, I don't do a lot of writing, but I hope this was still enjoyable to read, and if you'd like to leave a nice word, that would make me feel good and I would be happy :D Thank you again for reading!


End file.
